ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginnings: Book Ten Metal
"Who goes there?" A man called from the top of the guard tower. Li Wei and Kopi had finally reached Metalonia and it was well worth the long journey. The city was incredible, filled with merchants, eccentric people, new inventions, the coolest technology--and they hadn't even entered the huge gate that protected the city. "Li Wei, a friend of Chromoly's and..." "Friend of Lord Chromoly's? Come on in" the guard called "Sorry for the hold up. You won't tell him, will you?" "No, of course not" Li Wei assured the guard. "Welcome to Metalonia." The gears on the outside of the gates began to turn and slowly they slid open revealing the massive, sprawling city. "You never told me Chromoly was a Lord." Kopi told Li Wei "As far as I was concerned he wasn't, but I suppose things have changed with my friends. You saw what happened with Master Agni." "Yeah." Kopi replied quietly, remembering quite well their explosive encounter with Agni. He had been a friend of Li Wei's, but after he accused Li Wei of being selfish following his request to have Agni as the Master of Fire, Kopi doubted Agni was still Li Wei's friend. "Do not dwell in the past my pupil, that is one of the best lessons I can teach you." Li Wei put an arm around Kopi's shoulder "I know it is hard, and I do miss Agni, I could have handled myself better that day, but lose yourself in regrets of an ugly past and it will keep you from seeing the beauty of the future." Kopi smiled, she loved these little moments with Li Wei. "Now let's find Chromoly." It didn't take too long, the pair only had to ask one person who directed them to a large metallic building on the other side of a crystal river. Taking a boat across the river with some servants Li Wei and Kopi followed the servants into the building. "Excuse me" Li Wei asked a servant polishing a bronze door carved with depictions of dragons and great battles in Ninjago's history. "Is Chromoly in there?" "Why yes" the servant said timidly "Are you here for his party tonight? The other guests are getting ready in their chambers, would you like me to escort you?" "No that's quite alright" Li Wei began, but he was cut off by the servant screaming "Kiki!" All of a sudden a tall, uptight girl appeared. She was holding a clip board which she was scanning with her large bespectacled eyes. "Are you Sir Elinvar and Lady Alumel?" she asked quizzically "No" Kopi replied "I'm Kopi and this" ''she said gesturing at Li Wei "Is the First Spinjitzu Master." Kiki looked unimpressed. "You know Master of Energy, Saviour and Creator of Ninjago, friend of Lord Chromoly. Speaking of which, we need to see Chromoly right now, very important business." Kiki stared at Kopi "I'm sorry." she said coldly "If you want to see his Lordship you'll have to wait until tonight. He's very busy right now." "We must see, Chromoly. I am positive sure if he knew we were here he would let us see him." Li Wei protested "Do I look like I care?" Kiki yawned "If you must see him, you'll have to wait until he has an opening in his schedule. Which, by the way, is in eight months. So bye." Kiki started to walk away when Kopi yelled after her "Don't you turn your back on me, Lady Alumel." "What are you doing?" Li Wei whispered "Just play along, if we want to see Chromoly we'll have to go to this party, alright Sir Elinvar." Li Wei nodded to Kopi's plan. "Wonderful you two are here, I'll call some servants to help you get ready for the party." Kiki said clapping her hands. The ballroom was filled with people dressed in lavish clothes made of metallic-colored fabrics. Li Wei scanned the crowded floor looking for Kopi, but so far he had not seen her. They had been separated by Kiki in order to be prepared by the other servants for the party. Li Wei had found this all very tedious and unnecessary, but if this is what it took to talk to Chromoly he'd do what he had to. All of a sudden there was a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm looking for someone named Sir Elinvar, have you seen him?" "Kopi?" Li Wei asked "Oh my gosh! Master, it's you, I didn't recognize you with that outfit on." "The same could be said for you, pupil." Kopi blushed and looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was floor length and was a soft gray color with small crystals woven throughout the skirt making it shine when Kopi moved. She had silver lipstick on and rinestones surrounding her eyes, it was the first time Li wei had ever seen Kopi wear makeup. And the creme-de-la-creme was her hair. It was in and elaborate up do with soft curls falling down her back and there were tiny strands of silver woven throughout her light brown hair. "So have you seen Chromoly yet?" Kopi asked "No, though I assume his presence will be met with great fanfare. These people seem to adore him, they are completely obsessed." Li Wei said distractedly, his eyes were scanning the walls of the ballroom. They had murals on them depicting the battle with the Overlord, however instead of Li Wei fighting the force of pure evil, it was Chromoly. "Did he always love the attention this much?" Li Wei went to reply, but he was cut short by the call of a servant. "Ahem, I wish to draw your attention to his grace, his majesty, the fantstical, the one, the only, honorable, LORD CHROMOLY!" The ballroom doors were flung open and dry ice rolled out from the hall shrouding the man who had opened the door in mystery. The man stepped forward into the glittering light--he was stout and extremely muscular. He had thick black hair tied into an intricate braid down his back. He had a pencil mustache and pointed goatee. Everything about him exuded power, he wore a crown, a long trailing cloak, and had an incredible sword on his hip. So much had changed in Chromoly Li Wei could hardly believe it was him. The young man with the lively, determined look in his silver eyes, had turned into a pompous lord. ''I made a mistake coming here ''Li Wei thouhgt ''He's changed, but not in a good way, this is not the man I wanted as my Elemental Master of Metal "Kopi, come on, we're leaving." "What? Why?" "Chromoly is not the man he used to be, I can see it in his eyes, his actions, everything about him has changed." And without another word the pair began walking for the door. "Excuse me?" A deep drawing voice said "Leaving so soon? No one ever leaves my parties, well not until after my battle stories. Have you ever heard the one about how I stopped the Overlord?" "Yes, we are leaving." Li Wei said through gritted teeth, back turned "What a pity, oh well, you'll miss my feats of strength and my swordplay demonstration." Chromoly boasted Dramatically, swiftly, angrily, Li Wei turned and stared Chromoly right in the eyes. "What happened to you? When did your whole life become all about you? You were an incredible friend to me and a true hero to Ninjago. You were kind, generous, honest, but you threw that all away to become some rich brat, wasting your money on lavish parties while others in this city starve. How could you do that to yourself?" Chromoly took a step back "Li Wei?" The name caused many heads to turn towards the heated argument. "You have no right coming here and telling me how to live my life, you're jealous I have everything you ever wanted." "That's the opposite of what I'm trying to say. You aren't listening to me, you're listening to your big ego." "I'm rich and smart and beloved and famous and courageous, you're just a nobody who used to be somebody." "Excuse me, did you just call yourself courageous?" Kopi cut in "Maybe in the past, but right now you just seem like a wuss taking credit for other's accomplishments." "Ah, so the great Spinjitzu Master and his puny pupil challenge me, well I accept. Come, I will show you my courage by...by...by slaying the Elder Beast!" "No, Chromoly, you should not do this. I apologize for my words, they were untruthful and wrong." "Ha!" Chromoly said putting a hand in Li Wei's face "I have heard what you really think. I have made up my mind, and when I slay the Elder Beast Ninjago will adore me." Li Wei and Kopi followed Chromoly up the mountain outside of Metalonia to the cave of the Elder Beast along with all the other party guests who had come to see Chromoly show up the First Spinjitzu Master. The walls around Metalonia had been built to keep the Elder Beast out. The Beast had once been part of the Overlord's army, but after the war it had gone into hiding and hadn't been heard from since except the rare times it had attacked Metalonia in search of food. Once the mouth of the cave was reached Chromoly raised his sword, which looked more decorative than functional, above his head and cried and ancient battle cry before rushing into the cave yelling and waving his sword. "So, Chromoly used to be a lot different, huh?" Kopi asked Li Wei "Yes, when I first met him he was a poor and humble blacksmith. He didn't have many possessions, but he made the finest weapons in Ninjago and he was a selfless, loving warrior." "I can see why you said he changed." Kopi laughed, but her quip was cut short by a blood curtling scream. "That's Chromoly!" Li Wei shouted "I must go help him, regardless of what he has become he is still my friend." "You go after him." Kopi responded "I'll keep these nobles calm." That was a good idea for the nobles were all running sround like chickens with their heads cut off. Li Wei wished Kopi luck before running off into the cave. Quietly, yet quickly Li Wei ventured farther and farther into the cave using, as horrible as it may sound, Chromoly's screams to guide him. Finally he found the nest of the Elder Beast. The Beast was sitting amongst a pile of bones eating what Li Wei thought to be his last kill. The Beast resembled a large bird's skeleton with bright red eyes. At the foot of the nest Li Wei spotted Chromoly clutching his side. Li Wei rushed over to him quickly forming a protective energy bubble. "Oh, Li Wei" Chromoly sneered "You did not need to come to my aid, I have it perfectly under control." His words, however, seemed forced and his eyes were full of pain--and humility. "Cut the act Chromoly." Li Wei said "What's wrong, are you hurt?" "What do you think?" He tried to laugh before bending over and moaning. He pulled his arm away from his side revealing he was missing his right arm. "That thing ate my arm, and my sword. I was such a jerk Li Wei, I'm more sorry than you know. I grew up with nothing, but when I came to Metalonia everyone loved me, thought I was a hero, so I went along with it. I'm ashamed and embarassed and-argh!" "Quit complaining Chromoly. You are a hero, but now you need help, we must leave." "No, I'm finishing this fight, Chromoly is not a quitter." "Alright, but you will need some help." "I wouldn't have it any other way, thanks for the help Li Wei." "No, I mean I will help you, both by staying to fight, but also gifting you Elemental Powers. In return, though, you must help fight the Nightmare Revolution alongside me once again. Chromoly, by the power vested in me, Li Wei Master of Energy, I pronounce you Master of Metal." When usually a column of light surrounded the Elemental Master, Chromoly's beautiful sword began to shake. It molded into a new shape and attached itself to Chromoly--a new arm. Chromoly's silver eyes, shining with gratitude met Li Wei's and they set off towards the Elder Beast. Within minutes the Beast that had so long bested many of the finest warriors had been brought down by two men who had merely reconciled an age-old feud a few minutes ago. Stepping out of the cave, carrying the skull of the Elder Beast, the crowds cheered Li Wei and Chromoly. "Give a round of applause for Chromoly for today he brought down one of Metalonia's greatest foes." "No, Li Wei, we brought down one of Metalonia's greatest foes." 'Next: The Beginnings: Book Eleven Gravity ' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories